Genmas Vater
by N.I.E
Summary: Wie der Titel schon vermuten läßt kommt Genmas Vater zu besuch
1. Genmas Vater1

Genmas Vater  
  
  
  
Eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction  
  
Von NeoIkonEpifanez [frankwiesler666@aol.com]  
  
Disclaimer:  
Ranma1/2 sowie alle damit verbundenen Charaktere, Orte und Ereignisse sind Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
  
  
Ein Tag wie jeder andere.  
  
Sonne  
  
Vogelgezwitscher  
  
Liebliche Stille....  
  
"Aber Junge du musst es tun!"  
  
"Vater ich muss gar nichts, und erst recht nicht mit diesem unhübschen   
Mädchen!"  
  
"Du musst es schon alleine für die Familienehre tun, und für mich, deinen  
Vater. Los Ranma!"  
  
"Pops, du und Ehre? Sei froh das über deine Schandtaten keine Listen   
geführt werden sonst gäbe es auf der Erde ´ne Papierknappheit."  
  
"RANMA! Tu was dein Vater dir sagt, die jüngere Generation muss das tun was  
zu tun ist um ihr Erbe zu erhalten!"  
  
Nein, zwei streitende Männer saßen auf der Veranda und stritten so laut, das  
die ganze Nachbarschaft auch was davon mitbekommen konnte.  
  
Ein Tag wie jeder anderer in Nerima.  
  
Genma und Ranma hatten einen ihrer üblichen Dispute welcher das Thema ,wie   
sollte es auch anders sein ausser Essen , Heirat hatte.  
  
"Junge," Genma führte wie immer mit total überzogener Gestik aus, "du musst  
Akane heiraten, und wenn es alleine für mich ist! Du willst mein Versprechen   
mit Tendo doch nicht nichtig machen wollen?"  
  
Ranmas Gesicht hatte derweil einen Zustand erreicht der totale   
Gleichgültigkeit als aufbrausend da stehen lies. "Vater," eine kurze   
dramaturgische Pause später: "Kommt es in deinem Leben auf ein gebrochenes   
Versprechen mehr oder weniger wirklich an?" Ranma sagte das mit einer Kälte   
die nur die Seele aus Eis zu lies.  
  
"Sohn, du willst mich nicht verstehen!" erwiderte Genma wütend.  
  
Das Gespräch schwenkte nun in eine Art Endlosschleife ein. Die beinhaltete   
das Genma versuchte an Ranmas Ehre zu appellieren, und daraus das Ranma   
Genmas Ehre diffamierte.  
  
Der Rest des Tendohaushaltes zog es vor dieser Unterhaltung fern zu bleiben,   
da diese Art von Diskussion bei Ranma und Genma eigentlich immer mit einem  
Pandawechsel auf Genmas Seite endete, und einen Mädchenwechsel auf   
Ranmas. Einzig allein Kasumi stand wie immer in der Küche und verrichtete  
ihr Tagewerk.  
  
Obwohl die Diskussion von Ranma und Genma ziemlich laut war, konnte   
Kasumi es doch hören wie sich ein Besucher an der Tür bemerkbar machte.  
  
"Ich suche Soun Tendo," fragte ein älterer Mann, der an der Türe stand   
als er von Kasumi freundlich begrüßt wurde. Nachdem Kasumi den Fremden  
in ihrer unvergleichlich liebevollen Art ins Haus gebeten hatte gingen   
beide Richtung Wohnzimmer. Das Gezeter von Genma war in der Zwischenzeit   
zu einem nicht definierbaren Wörterklumpen geworden.  
  
Kasumi und der Fremde näherten sich der Veranda. Der ältere Herr fragte:   
"Sie sind also hier die Hausfrau?" Noch bevor Kasumi antworten konnte   
herrschte Totenstille. Kasumi nickte freundlich und leitete den Gast weiter   
Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Was soll das Pop?" grunzte ein wütender Ranma, der widerstrebend von   
seinem Vater in den Arm genommen wurde und Richtung Teich geschliffen   
wurde.   
  
"Ruhe mein Sohn," erwiderte Genma leise, "hast du nicht gehört, wir   
haben einen Gast."   
  
Noch bevor Ranma reagieren konnte saßen beide im Teich, die Fische   
grüßten die vertrauten Störenfriede und ein wütendes Mädchen fragte   
mit herablassender Stimme: " Wieviel schuldest du ihm, oder ist es  
nur wieder eine Verlobung?"  
  
Auf Genmas Antwortschild stand allerdings nur in großen Lettern:   
'PANDA', mit einem Pfeil der auf einen nassen Panda zeigte, und kleiner   
darunter 'Ranko'. "Verstehe es hat wieder etwas mit Leben und Tot zu   
tun." sagte Ranma abfällig. Genma nickte knapp.   
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich der Mann ins Wohnzimmer gekniet und   
wartete das Kasumi Soun herbeischaffte. Der Mann sah sich ein wenig   
um, und sein Blick schweifte in den Garten und blieb mit Verwunderung   
an einem Panda hängen, der einen Reifen in allen Vieren hielt und zudem   
noch ein Schild hielt: 'Nur ein süßer kleiner Panda'. Sein Blick schweifte   
mit Verwunderung weiter und blieb an einem sehr unpassend nur mit   
U-hose und U-hemd bekleideten Mädchen hängen das pitschnass   
neben den Panda grummelte.  
  
Der ältere Herr brachte seinen Blick wieder in Einklang und dachte   
nur: "Passender Haushalt...".  
  
Ranma war sich zwar noch nicht ganz im Klaren warum sie wieder mitziehen   
musste, aber um ihre möglicherweise gefährdete Haut zu schonen ließ sie   
erstmal den gerade herrschenden Status Quo so wie er war und beobachtet   
nun den sichtlich nervösen Panda, und einen älteren Herren der ihr irgendwie   
bekannt vorkam. "Wo hab ich dieses Kinn schon mal gesehen?"  
  
"Sie sind Soun Tendo ?" empfing der Mann Soun, der mit Akane, Kasumi   
und Nabiki im Schlepptau ankam, welche diese plötzliche Stille äußerst   
beunruhigend fanden. Während Soun sich mit einem: "Ja der bin ich," dem  
Gast gegenüberkniete, standen drei Mädchen mit Schlitzaugen und   
vielsagendem Gesichtsausdruck auf der Veranda und sahen einen Panda   
mit Mädchen, und einem Schild das klarmachte das Genma und Ranma weit,  
weit weg waren. Einen schultertaster später mit dazugehörenden   
Sounseitenblick war auch ihm klar was los war.  
  
Soun saß mit dem Mann nun an einem Tisch. Und die drei Tendofrauen   
schauten sehr sauer in Richtung eines Pandas, der ein Schild schwenkte:   
'Es ist nicht so wie ihr denkt'.  
  
"Was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte Soun höflich, aber mit dem   
Hintergedanken seinen Schwiegersohn vor einer weiteren Verlobten zu   
schützen.   
  
"Es ist so," begann der Mann, dessen Stimme seinem höheren Alter angemessen   
schien. "Ich bin auf der Suche nach meinem Sohn. Und da Sie ein alter   
Jugendfreund von ihm sind, hoffe ich das Sie mir helfen können."  
  
"Sohn?" fragte ein erstaunter Soun. "Tut mir leid ich kenne keinen Ranma,"   
sagte er dann in einem Anflug totaler Dummheit. Glücklicherweise war die   
Erwähnung von Ranmas Namen diesmal ungefährlich.   
  
"Ranma? Nein," antworte der Mann, "sein Name ist Genma, Genma Saotome."  
  
Eine nervenzerfetzende Stille herrschte auf einmal vor, und alle Blicke   
außer die eines gewissen Pandas ruhten auf dem Mann. "Sie sind Genmas   
Vater? Saotome Genmas Vater?" Nabiki fand ihre Stimme als erste wieder.   
  
"Ja der bin ich. Und an der Reaktion kann ich deutlich ablesen das ihr   
den Taugenichts kennt," erwiderte Genmas Vater mit abfälligem Ton.  
  
"Ja aber die ..er ist gerade nicht da!" warf Akane ein.   
  
"Aha, also war er schon einmal hier?" folgerte er scharfsinnig.   
  
"Ja, aber wo sie im Moment sind wissen wir nicht - Aua. Ich meine   
natürlich er," fügte Soun hinzu und musste sich einen Schlag von   
Akane auf den Kopf gefallen lassen.  
  
"Warum suchen Sie den ihren Sohn? Waren Sie schon bei seiner   
Frau?" fragte Akane naiv blauäugig, und übersah den 'NEIN! NEIN!'   
Schilder schwingenden Panda, dessen Gesichtsausdruck zuletzt bei   
Nodokas Anwesenheit solche Verzweiflung erreicht hatte.   
  
"Dieser alte Taugenichts hat also geheiratet. Die arme Frau, aber das   
ändert gar nichts," begann er wütend klingend zu erklären. "Es war vor über  
20 Jahren. Ich befand mich, wie es die Familienschule diktiert, mit meinem   
Sohn auf Trainingsreise. Ich bereitete ihn darauf vor die Saotome   
Kampfsportschule mit ihrer langen Tradition zu übernehmen, wie es seit   
über 850 Jahren Brauch in unserer Familie ist. Wie es gefordert ist hatten   
wir auf unseren Reisen nichts bei uns, nur unser Kampfsinn musste uns   
am Leben erhalten. Nahrung mussten wir selbst unter widrigsten   
Umständen organisieren."  
  
Alle hörten aufmerksam zu und fanden nun endlich den Ursprung für   
Genmas Verhaltensweise.  
  
"Eine wahrlich ehrenvolle und nachvollziehbare Tradition," pflichtete   
Soun mit Tränen in den Augen bei, das mit abfälligen Blicken aller   
unter 20jährigen belohnt wurde.  
  
"Wie dem auch sei," fuhr Genmas Vater fort, "anstatt sein Erbe   
anzunehmen, nahm er Reißaus um bei einem gewissen Happosai zu   
trainieren. Er hat seine Tradition, unsere Schule, und seine ganze Familie   
verraten. Er hätte sein Schicksal wie ein Mann ertragen und einen Erben   
für die Schule seiner Vorfahren zeugen müssen, statt dessen kehrte er mir   
den Rücken um die Lehren einer anderen Schule zu erlernen. Als folge   
dessen suche ich ihn seitdem, um das mit ihm zu machen was die Tradition  
verlangt: Ein ehrenvoller Tot, damit die Schande der Nichtweiterführung   
getilgt wird!"  
  
Wenig mitleidvolle Blicke trafen einen Panda, welcher von einem wütenden   
Mädchen verprügelt wurde das etwas von Tradition und Pflichterfüllung   
brüllte.  
  
Ein pandaschleifendes Mädchen trat zu dem Mann hin. "Und wenn Ihr   
Sohn einen Erben gezeugt hätte, was würde mit dem dann geschehen?"  
  
"Das ist in den Schriften der Schule genau festgelegt," begann Genmas  
Vater zu erklären. "Wenn es ein Mädchen der Schande geben sollte, so   
müsste diese aus der Familie verstoßen werden und die Mutter gleich   
dazu. Wenn es ein Junge ist , da ist das etwas komplizierter." Er senkte   
seinen Kopf, man konnte fast den Rauch sehen da das Nachdenken ja   
bekanntlich keine Stärke der Saotomes ist. "Wenn der Junge kein   
Kampftalent hat, so muss er verstoßen werden und die Mutter dazu.   
Ist der Junge jedoch kampftechnisch begabt, so muss er für die Schuld   
seines Vaters sühnen und die Schule fortführen, oder er muss ebenfalls   
einen reinigenden Tot sterben. Falls er einer anderen Kampfschule   
beitreten will, und somit auch die Familienschule entehrt hat, so muss   
er einen langsamen und qualvollen Tot sterben, und die betreffende   
Schule muss, um weitere Entehrung auszuschließen ,vom Saotomeclan   
vernichtet werden."  
  
Diese Worte waren kaum gesprochen da war ein Panda durch einen   
Multi-Tendo-Saotome-Kick auf den Weg Voyager 1 einzuholen.  
  
"Ihr behandelt euer Tier aber schlecht, wo es doch recht Intelligenz zu   
sein scheint." sprach das älteste Saotome Familienmitglied.   
  
"Intelligent ist nicht das richtige Wort!" antwortete Akane schnaubend.   
  
"S-A-O-T-O-M-E," kam langsam knirschend über Souns Lippen. Noch   
bevor Ranmas Großvater sich vermeidlich angesprochen fühlen konnte  
stand Soun schon auf und wechselte von Wut zu Trauer und begann in   
einer Ecke seine ganze Palette an Schluchzern abzuspielen.  
  
Nabiki sah sich die ganze Situation kopfschüttelnd an , Kasumi tröstete   
ihren Vater und Akane zerrte einen aquatranssexuellen Kampfsportler   
eine Ecke weiter.  
  
"Ranma, du und dein Vater haben ja schon eine Menge angerichtet, aber   
das ist die Höhe. Wegen euch ist womöglich der ganze Saotomeclan hinter   
meinem Vater und mir selbst und meinen Schwestern her!"  
  
"Ich??? Hör mal was kann ich dafür das mein Pops so einen Müll fabriziert  
hat? Ich bin doch auch der Leidtragende in dieser Situation aber wir   
wissen jetzt woher es Pop hat!" versuchte Ranma zu beschwichtigen  
  
"Ranma," sagte Akane weinend, "ich habe wirklich Angst, wenn dein   
Großvater seine Tradition erfüllt, dann... dann..."   
  
Ranma drückte Akane an sich. "Keine Angst Akane, ich werde nicht   
sterben!" antwortete sie sicher.  
  
~Patsch~ Ein fünffacher Streifenabdruck auf der Backe eines   
Teilzeitsmädchen später. "Ranma du Idiot. Ich habe Angst um meine   
Familie, nicht um dich du Perverser," erwiderte Akane wutschnaubend  
auf Ranmas Anfall von Zuneigung.  
  
"Ja Akane, das hab ich von einem Machoweib wie dir auch nicht anders   
erwartet," antwortete Ranma spitz. "Ich werde die Sache wohl mal wieder   
regeln müssen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie zurück zu dem verwirrt   
dreinschauenden Opa.  
  
Akane versuchte sich gerade krampfhaft daran zu erinnern, ob Ranma   
jemals eine Situation durch sein Eingreifen verbessert hatte, oder doch   
nur verschlimmert.  
  
Nach kurzem angestrengten Denken lief Akane schnell hinterher um   
das Schlimmste zu verhindern. "Ranko warte!" rief sie aber zu spät. Ranma   
begann bereits ein Gespräch mit ihrem Opa. Akane ging nun leicht verzweifelt   
hinter her und sah noch einen Panda verfolgt von einem Tendo in voller   
Rüstung durch das Haus jagen.  
  
"Mal eine Frage," begann Ranma zuckersüß.   
  
"Was den kleines Mädchen?" erwiderte der unwissende Großvater.   
  
"Was wäre wenn der Vater oder der Sohn die anderen Kampflehren nur   
studiert hat um die eigene Schule zu verbessern, und um dann später   
sein Erbe anzutreten?" fragte Ranma. Und das seltsame dabei: Es war   
ziemlich intelligent.  
  
"Hm," machte Opa Saotome nachdenklich. Akane und Nabiki folgten dem   
Geschehen gespannt und lauschten. "So etwas ist bisher nicht vorgefallen,   
und da es noch nicht geschehen ist gibt es auch keine Regelung hierfür. In   
diesem Falle würde das Familienoberhaupt, also ich, entscheiden. Wenn   
die Situation jemals eintreten sollte, was ich nicht glaube."  
  
Ranma nickte nur leicht. Sie wußte das "ihre" Familie eine ziemlich blutige   
Tradition hatte. Konnte sie es wirklich riskieren sich zu offenbaren?   
Andrerseits könnte sie aber auch ihren Pop von den Heiratsplänen abbringen,  
da sie ja die Tendoschule und alle anderen schützen, und die eigene schule   
fortführen mußte.  
  
Ihr Entschluß stand fest, sie würde sich selbst und Genma noch in dieser   
Minute enttarnen und alles aufklären. Ob sie oder besser ihr Vater sterben   
würde war ihr egal, die Tendos waren ihr zu wichtig. Sie würde notfalls   
sterben um die Lüge zu decken. Ihr Entschluß stand unumstößlich fest.  
  
"Warten Sie einen Moment," sagte Ranma süß. Kurz danach kam sie mit einem  
wild strampelten Panda zurück, der nur mit Mühe (und Soun) zu dieser Tat   
"überredet" werden konnte.  
  
"Opa Saotome?" fragte Ranma mit einem Kessel in der Hand.  
  
"Herr Saotome, mein Kind bitte, ich mag alt sein aber es muss alles seine   
Richtigkeit haben." Noch bevor das gesagt wurde hatte Ranma sich   
seiner weiblichen Form entledigt und auch Genma war wieder der alte.  
  
Genma war nicht mal eine Sekunde zurückverwandelt da vollzog er  
die Verbeugung des wilden Tigers. Opa Saotome, nun etwas verdutzt   
dastehend, erkannte seinen Sohn aber sofort. "Genma, bist du bereit   
zu sterben wie es die Familie will?" fragte er nachdem er sich gefangen   
hatte.   
  
"Sachte Opa," ging Ranma dazwischen. "Pops hat nicht der Schule entsagt,   
er wollte nur die fremden Techniken studieren um die Lehre der eigenen   
Schule besser zu verstehen. Ist es nicht so Pops?" fragte Ranma. Genma   
nickte nur heftig und kauerte weiter auf den Boden.   
  
"Was für ein Glück das Happosai nicht da ist," flüsterte Nabiki zu   
Kasumi. Diese nickte leicht.  
  
"Pops?" fragte Opa Saotome erstaunt. "Dann bist du mein Enkel?"   
  
"Ja ich bin Ranma Saotome, der Erbe der Saotome Kampfsportschule,"   
antwortete Ranma aufbrausend.   
  
"Du warst gerade noch ein Mädchen?" fragte Opa verwirrt, "und Genma  
war ein Panda?"   
  
"Das ist eine lange Geschichte Opa," antwortete Ranma.  
  
Soun konnte sich während des ganzen Gesprächs seine Tränen nicht   
verkneifen, er sah die Verlobung schon aufgelöst. Aber er hatte einen Plan   
der so genial ... äh, grenzdebil war das er einfach funktionieren musste.  
  
"Und das ist Akane," schoss Tendo hervor und schob seine jüngste   
Tochter an Ranmas Seite. "Sie sind verlobt, sie werden bald heiraten.   
Ranma wird die Schule gemeinsam mit ihr fortführen," sagte Tendo   
voller Stolz auf seinen tollen Plan, denn er meinte die Kampfsportschule   
für Schlägereien aller Art.  
  
Opa Saotome jedoch glaubte das die Saotome Kampfsportschule gemeint  
war.  
  
Tendo hatte zwei Fäuste im Gesicht kleben und begann zu weinen. Genma   
führte die Verbeugung des Tigers weiterhin in Perfektion aus.   
  
"So du bist also die Verlobte meines Enkels? Ich hoffe du weißt das eine   
Frau im Saotomeclan kämpfen können muss?" diktierte Opa.   
  
"Akane hat soviel brutale Kraft, die nimmt es mit jedem auf," streute   
Ranma ein.   
  
"Ranma du Trottel, ich würde dich nicht mal heiraten wenn mein Leben   
davon abhinge, du Perverser," konterte Akane.  
  
"Ist das bei denen normal?" fragte Opa, Nabiki während Ranma und Akane   
ihren Streit fortführten. Nabiki nickte nur. "Alles klar," lachte Opa   
freudig. "Die beiden erinnern mich an mich an damals und meine Frau, Gott hab   
sie seelig," schwelgte er in Erinnerung. "Und du Genma," fuhr er ernst fort,   
"da du mit deinem Sohn ja doch etwas auf die Reihe bekommen hast werde ich   
von deinem Tot absehen. Vorerst!" Genma begann zugleich mit Fußküssen   
und Dankesbekundungen.  
  
Nachdem Opa sich von seinem Sohn ein paar Schritte entfernt hatte zog   
er Ranma zu sich. "Mein Enkel, sag, hat dein Vater dich im Stile der   
Saotome Kampfschule unterrichtet?"   
  
Ranma begann zu schwitzen. "Nicht so direkt, wir waren viel auf Reisen   
und Pops studierte die Alles-ist-möglich-Technik, er meinte immer   
wenn es an der rechten Zeit währe würde er sie mir beibringen."   
  
"Das ist unverzeihlich," wütete Opa. "Die Saotometechnik ist sehr   
komplex, sie muss von Kindesbeinen an gelehrt werden, sonst kann   
der Schüler sie niemals richtig anwenden." Dies sagte er mit einem   
scharfen Blick zu Genma.  
  
Ranma fühlte sich aber in seinem Stolz verletzt." Hey Opa, ich bin der beste   
Kämpfer den es gibt ich, habe noch jede Technik gelernt und werde auch   
die grundlegenden Techniken sofort erlernen. Und das in nur drei Tagen,"   
verkündete er arrogant.   
  
"Das werden wir sehen. Falls nicht wird Genma wegen dieser Nachlässigkeit   
sterben, und du wirst als Opfer dieses Fehlers samt deiner Mutter und   
deiner Verlobten aus dem ehrenvollen Saotomeclan verstoßen," meinte Opa nur   
kühl.  
  
"Gut!" sagte Ranma. "Wenn das die Bedingung ist sollten wir gleich   
loslegen. Es gibt viel zu lernen," fügte er noch zuversichtlich an.   
  
"Das wahre Herz eines Saotome besitzt du schon, mal sehen ob dein Körper   
auch die Techniken meistert. Wir werden hier in diesem Dojo trainieren, und   
in drei Tagen musst du mich besiegen. Aber du darfst nur die Kampftechnik   
der Saotomes verwenden," sagte Opa, jetzt schon etwas optimistischer. Ranma   
nickte mit Feuer in den Augen.  
  
Alle anderen , besonders Genma der schon wieder um sein Leben fürchtete,   
sahen dem ganzen skeptisch entgegen.  
  
  
Ende  
  
Wird fortgesetzt zu gegebener Zeit. Das heißt wenn genügend gute ideen zusammensind  
von "schreibschnellweiter" comments bitte ich daher abzusehen. okay vielelicht hasst  
ihr das auch dann ist es ja eh egal^^.  
  
  
Dank geht an dieser stelle an Mark Soul der diese ff für mich korrigiert hat. 


	2. Genmas Vater 2

Genmas Vater 2  
  
  
  
Eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction  
  
Von NeoIkonEpifanez [frankwiesler666@aol.com]  
  
Disclaimer:  
Ranma1/2 sowie alle damit verbundenen Charaktere, Orte und Ereignisse sind Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
  
  
Nerima.  
  
Tendo Dojo.  
  
Später Abend.  
  
Der Tag an dem Genmas Vater auftauchte. Ein Morgen der nicht wie jeder andere war.  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"HuuH!"  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Ranmas Geräusche aus dem Dojo glichen sich seit Stunden. Nachdem sein Großvater ihm die Grundlagen gezeigt hatte, versuchte Ranma nun seit geraumer Zeit diese Technik zu adaptieren ohne seine bisherigen Techniken mit einfließen zulassen.  
  
Bisher konnte Ranma neue Techniken immer sofort in sein vorhandenes Repairtoir einbauen. Aber diesmal war es anders, er musste eine neue Technik in Reinform erlernen.  
  
"Das nennt er Training. Zeigt Ranma eine halbe Stunde lang verschiedene Abläufe und überläßt ihn dann sich selbst." Akane saß am Eingang des Dojos und beobachtet den wild umherspringenden Ranma.  
  
"Los du schaffst es!" schrie sie zum wiederholten Male zu Ranma, der verzweifelt versuchte diese Techniken zu begreifen.   
  
Eine Technik nachmachen,nur duch die Beobachtung der Bewegungsabläufe, stellte für Ranma schon lange kein Problem mehr dar, aber eine Technik zu verstehen, ihren Sinn zu ergründen und ihre Ziele, ihre Wege, das war etwas anderes. Verbissen versuchte er es weiter.   
  
"Verflucht!" brach er schließlich heraus. Akane schaute schnell hoch, sie war von den ewig gleichen Bewegungsabläufen die Ranma machte schon beinahe weggenickt. Aber noch bevor sie erfassen konnte was geschehen war vollzog Ranma wieder das gleiche Bewegunsmuster. Sie blickte in sein total angespanntes Gesicht. Sie hatte seine Gesichtszüge lange nicht mehr so verhärtet gesehen.  
  
"Ranma. Es hat keinen Sinn, den ganzen Tag machst du nichts anderes, du musst doch total erschöpft sein. Außerdem bist du noch kein Stück weiter, du musst dich entspannen. Wenn etwas nicht funktioniert muss man eine Pause einlegen," sagte Akane mitfühlend.  
  
  
  
Ranma Antwort war weniger mitfühlend: "Akane was verstehst du denn schon!" Er stoppte mitten in der Bewegung und hielt still, nur seine Arme waren noch in Bewegung, ebenso sein linkes Knie welches angewinkelt war. "Diese Technik muss ich perfekt ausführen können und verstehen," sagte er mit wütender Stimme.   
  
Akane, die es eigentlich nur gut gemeint hatte, wollte schon wieder wütend werden als sie sah das Ranma unbeeindruckt weitermachte. 'Er ist wohl wütend auf sich selbst, das ist verständlich,' überlegte sie und verließ seufzend das Dojo.  
  
"Blöder Pops, immer bade ich seine Fehler aus," knurrte Ranma innerlich. Er war nicht wütend auf sich selbst. Für einen Laien sah es so aus als ob er nur das selbe immer und immer wieder tat. Aber in Wirklichkeitr analysierte er sich selbst, bei jedem neuen Durchlauf beobachtete er sich, merkte sich Stellen an denen er unmerklich stockte. Oder überlegte ob er es noch schneller durchführen konnte. Er hatte das schon bei anderen Techniken so gemacht, nur das er diesmal nicht auf seine bisherigen Stil zurückgreifen konnte.  
  
Derweil nur wenige Meter entfernt...  
  
"Schon wieder gewonnen Opa Saotome," lächelte Kasumi, die das Shogi-spiel zwischen Opa und Soun verfolgte.  
  
"Dein Vater schummelt wie ein Wilder, es wäre einfacher seine legalen Züge zu zählen als umgekehrt," zischte Soun unhörbar zu Genma der neben ihm saß, und während der ganzen Partie über die tollen Züge seines Vater staunte.  
  
"Willst du ihm sagen das er betrügt?" zischte Genma ebenso unhörbar zurück.   
  
Soun ausbleibende Antwort sprach Bände.  
  
"Ach da fällt mir ein: Ich war früher auch öfter in China," begann Opa unvermittelt zu reden. Die Blicke wanderten erstaunt zu ihm, da sie wie bei den 5 Spielen zuvor eine weitere Revanche erwartet hatten. "Wie du erzählt hast, Genma, das mit Jusenkyo. Da kamen die alten Erinnerungen hervor wie ich deine Mutter dort kennenlernte... Ja das waren noch Zeiten," schwelgte er, und sprach im gleichen Atemzug weiter: "Aber was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, Soun, noch eine Partie?"   
  
"Aber gewiss," nickte dieser eifrig, und die Betrügerei begann von neuem.   
  
"Ranma tut mir fast schon leid," sagte Akane die gerade an die Veranda trat. "Sie als Vater...." Noch bevor Akane ihre Aufforderung an Genma, Ranma zu helfen, fertig formulieren konnte, drehten sich zwei Saotome Köpfe in ihre Richtung und schauten sie vielsagend an.  
  
"Schon gut," sagte Akane überascht genervt. 'Von solchen Trotteln Hilfe zu erwarten ist wie in der Wüste Sand zu verkaufen,' dachte sie im Stillen.  
  
Das periodische Geschreie vom Dojo nahmen die restlichen Familienmitglieder schon gar nicht mehr wahr.  
  
"Und wie sieht es mit Ranma aus?" fragte Nabiki die im Zimmer saß und TV schaute. Akane ging an den den Vier am Shogibrett vorüber und nahm einen Platz neben Nabiki ein, die eigentlich eine kurze, informative Antwort erwartete um danach ihren Fernsehgenuß ungestört, abgesehen von den zyklischen Schreien aus dem Dojo, fortsetzen zu können.  
  
Stattdessen saß nun ihre kleine Schwester neben ihr und sie konnte schon an Akanes Gesichtsausdruck erkennen das dies ein längeres Gespräch werden würde, jedenfalls länger als Nabiki lieb war.  
  
"Ranma bemüht sich redlich, aber ich glaube nicht das er Fortschritte macht," begann Akane leicht seufzend. Nabiki, die es eigentlich vorgezogen hätte nichts zu sagen, antworte mit äußester Selbstbeherschung um ihren Unmut nicht kundzutun: "Aha, und was führt dich zu dieser Ansicht? Du sagtest schon öfters Ranma lernt neue Tricks schneller als Lassie."   
  
Akane blickte Nabiki an. "Ja ich weiß, aber Ranma scheint diesmal mehr Probleme zu haben. Ich weiß auch nicht."   
  
"Dann solltest du als seine Verlobte ihn unterstützen," antworte Nabiki zielsicher, da sie zwei Botschaften in diesen kurzen Antwortsatz packen konnte war sie sich sicher das Akane reagieren würde.  
  
"Nabiki!" erwiederte Akane fest. "Das wir verlobt sind hat nichts damit zu tun, aber ich sollte ihm wirklich versuchen zu helfen." Akane stand auf und ging zurück in Richtung Dojo. Nabiki saß erfreut auf einem Kissen, war froh das das Gespräch doch kürzer als erwartet war, und setzte ihren Fernsehgenuß fort.  
  
Akane ging eifrig zurück, zielstrebig Richtung Dojo. Sie wollte gerade die Türe beiseite schieben als ein lautes Poltern aus dem Dojo tönte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Türe, sah sich um und konnte nur ein Loch in der Seitenwand entdecken.  
  
Sie drehte sich wieder um und bemerkte das der Rest der Familie alle in Richtung des Teiches starrten. Auch ihr Blick wanderte nun auf ein fluchendes Mädchen, das dem Gewässer entstieg.  
  
Ranma, die sich selbst aus dem Dojo katapultiert hatte, sah es nun auch angebracht eine Pause einzulegen.  
  
10 Minunten später...  
  
Auf Ranmas lautstarken drängen zauberte Kasumi das Abendessen.  
  
Und alle saßen am Tisch und bestaunten Opas Esskünste, Ranmas und Genmas Teller leerten sich sehr schnell ohne das sie auch nur einen Bissen aßen. Ranma, der seinem Opa eigentlich paroli bieten wollte, wurde von Genma zurückgehalten.   
  
Das Essen welches unter den neugierigen Blicken der Tendos schnell an Genmas Vater wanderte, war schnell beendet. Akane regte sich darüber auf das sie noch hungrig war, aber Kasumi versprach das nächste Mal mehr zu kochen und Nabiki nahm sich vor sich morgen etwas kommen zu lassen.  
  
Soun musste für eine weitere Partie Shogi herhalten. Genma saß noch am Tisch und Ranma besorgte sich etwas aus der Küche.  
  
"Nein du bekommst nichts!" schrie Ranma seinen Vater an als dieser davon klauen wollte,  
  
"Aber Junge....." Noch bevor Genma seinen Einwand beenden konnte saß ein Panda am Tisch und versuchte vergeblich weiter zu schimpfen.  
  
"Schon viel besser," grinste Ranma der in einer Hand ein Tablett mit verschiedenen Sachen zum Essen hielt und in der anderen einen entleerten Eimer schwenkte.  
  
"Ranma wie kommst du voran?" fragte ihn Akane als sie sich neben in setzte.   
  
"Es geht so," antwortete Ranma knapp und mit vollem Mund.  
  
Akane hatte sich vorgenommen ihm zu helfen bohrte weiter: "Ist denn diese Kampftechnik so schwer?"   
  
Ranma würde nie zugeben das es ihm schwer fiele. Er stoppte in seienr Kaubewegung, schluckte herunter und versuchte eine Antwort zu formulieren die die momentane Lage traf. "Es ist so," begann er zu erklären, "eine Technik in sein vorhandenes Repoirtar einzufügen ist recht einfach, aber eine Technik komplett neu zu erlenen braucht seine Zeit." Nach dieser eigenwilligen Erklährung setzte er seine Essensaufnahme fort.  
  
Es war das maximalste das Ranma bereit war zuzugeben. Wenn man es auf einen normalen Menschen ummünzen würde könnte man sagen: Ranma fiel es schwer.  
  
Akane nickte kurz. "Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen." Sie verstand zwar nicht genau was er gemeint hatte aber sie wollte ihn ja aufbauen.  
  
"Außerdem ist diese Technik völlig anders als der Alles-ist-möglich Kampfstil," versuchte Ranma sich zu rechtfertigen. Akane erwarteten diesen Ausbruch nicht aber sie merkte nun das Ranma total angefressen war. Seine Gesichtszüge waren sehr wütend und versteift, und obwohl er nicht mehr trainierte wirkte er doch hochkonzentriert.  
  
"Was ist denn so anders?" fragte Akane naiv.  
  
Ranma sah von seinem Brötchen auf und Akane in die Augen.  
  
"Was.. was ist? Ranma..?" fragte Akane überrascht.   
  
"Du willst mir doch nicht etwa sagen das du mir jetzt zehn Stunden zugeschaut hast ohne den Unterschied zwischen der Saotome- und der Alles-ist-möglich-Technik zu erkennen? Das ist doch offensichtlich!" Ranmas Ton bewegete sich zwischen Auslachen und arroganter Herablassung.  
  
"Hey, wie soll ich das denn so einfach erkennen du.." Akane war dabei wütend zu werden. Da machte ein kleiner Schalter in ihrem Kopf aber eine kleine Bewegung. Sie entschloß sich einfach still zu bleiben und ihn weiterreden zu lassen.   
  
"Was denn, Akane? Du als Machoweib müsstes doch bestens bescheid wissen." Ranmas Stimme klang fordernd.   
  
"Im moment bin ich nicht sauer, Ranma!" sagte Akane scharf. "Aber mach ruhig so weiter, dann läßt sich das ändern!" fügte sie mit einer pochenden Ader auf der Stirn hinzu.  
  
"Ist ja schon gut, ich hatte schon gedacht du bist krank..." sagte Ranma in seiner unvergleichlichen Leichtigkeit.  
  
"Ja nun erzähl schon diesem riesen Unterschied."   
  
"Ach stimmt ja" Ranma klopfte sich leicht gegen den Kopf und begann zu erklären: "Es ist so: Der Alles-ist-möglich-Kampfstil ziehlt darauf ab den Gegner schnell und offensiv anzugreifen und ihn möglichst schnell zu besiegen, ohne das er lange Gegenwehr leisten kann. Daher gibt es viele Schlag- und Fußtechniken die Ki benutzen. Und auch der allgemeine Kampfstil zielt auf die offensive ab."   
  
Akane nickte eifrig. Ranma posierte wie ein Professor und begann weiter auszuführen.  
  
"Im Gegensatz dazu ist der Saotome Kampstil darauf ausgelegt eine undurchdringliche Defensive zu bilden. Die Bewegungsabläufe sind daraus ausgelegt möglichst effektiv zum Gegner zu stehen, um jeden etwaigen Angriff zu blocken. Dafür wird jedes Körperteil verwendet, selbst verwundbare Körperstellen werden gekonnt eingestzt um dem Gegner einen kritischen Treffer zu verpassen. Obwohl ich bis jetzt nur die Grundlagen erlerne, glaube ich das es spezielle Versteidigungstechniken gibt die auf dem Einsatz von Ki basieren und sicher sehr mächtig sind." Er machte eine kurze Pause, und im Hintergrund nickte ein Panda und hielt ein 'Genau'-Schild in die Luft. Ranma begann nun etwas leiser zu reden, er wollte sicher gehen nicht von seinem Opa gehört zu werden. "Naja, und ich denke das der Alles-ist-möglich-Kampfstil in der gesammten Betrachtungsweise besser abschneidet, aber ich glaube im Zusammenspiel sind beide Stile unschlagbar." Ranma machte einen deutlichen Punkt und setzte sich wieder auf seine vier Buchstaben.  
  
"Hmm, wenn das so ist, warum hat dein Vater dir nicht beide Stile beigebracht?" fragte Akane noch etwas durcheinander. Ihr schwirrten viele Fragen im Kopf, und das war die erste die sie formuleiren konnte.   
  
"Hmmmmm..." Ranmas Blick wanderte in Richtung Panda.  
  
Besagter Panda stellte ein Schild mit der Aufschrift 'Ich bin nur ein kleiner süßer Panda' auf und begann mit einem Autoreifen zu spielen. Mit Schweißtropfen an den Köpfen verzichteten Ranma und Akane auf einen Kommentar.   
  
"Heißt das, du hast Probleme weil die beiden Stile so unterschiedlich sind?" fragte Akane in einer seltsame aufmunternden Art.   
  
"Ich habe keine Probleme!" antwortete Ranma trotzig. "Es ist nur anders, und ich muss ja in Reinform kämpfen, ich glaube nicht das mein Opa da Späßchen macht."   
  
'Exakt!' war der Wortlaut eines weiteren Schildes das von einem Panda in die Luft gehalten wurde.  
  
Akane nickte nur zustimmend, ihr Kopf musste die Informationen erst verarbeiten. Dann ging sie zur nächsten Frage über: "Was weißt du überhaupt über dei...?"   
  
"Morgen!" unterbrach sie Ranma harsch. "Ich gehe lieber früher zu Bett und trainiere morgen weiter. Wenn ich morgen mit euch zusammen frühstücke bleibt eh nicht mehr viel für mich über." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus dem Wohnzimmer die Treppe rauf.   
  
"Ranma! Ranma es ist doch erst halb acht......" rief ihm Akane hinterher. 'Seltsam, weicht er mir aus?' fragte sie sich selbst. Aber es gab ja noch jemanden den sie fragen konnte. "Herr Saotome...?" Aber als sie sich zu Genma umdrehte war anstelle eines Pandas nur ein Schild zu sehen.   
  
'Es ist spät. Muss weg. Dringend.'   
  
'Sehr verdächtig,' dachte Akane.  
  
Sie würde nur zu gerne mehr über Ranmas Großvater wissen, aber sie wollte ihn nicht fragen. Sie hatte etwas Angst vor dem großen alten Mann, der ihren Vater zum wiederholten Male beim Shogi betrog.   
  
"Nun, Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag!" Akane wollte das eigentlich denken, hatte es aber laut gesagt.   
  
Die darauf folgenden fragenden Blicke erwiderte sie mit ihrem typischen 'Was ist?'-Blick.  
  
Akane beschloss morgen ebenfalls früher aufzustehen um das Gespräch mit Ranma fortzuführen. Sie setzte sich noch etwas zu ihrem weinenden Vater und beschloss dann auch recht bald ins Bett zu gehen.  
  
Ende  
  
Wird Fortgesetzt *droh*  
  
Mein Dank geht an dieser stelle an Mark Soul der diese ff für mich korrigiert hat. 


	3. Genmas Vater 3

Genmas Vater 3  
  
  
  
  
Eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction  
  
Von NeoIkonEpifanez [frankwiesler666@aol.com]  
  
Disclaimer:  
Ranma1/2 sowie alle damit verbundenen Charaktere, Orte und Ereignisse sind Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
  
  
  
"Grummel"  
  
Eine müde, sehr müde Akane schlug nach ihrem Wecker. Nachdem dritten Fehlschlag setzte sich Akane, auf rieb mit ihrer linker Hand den Schlaf aus den Augen und betätigte Zeitgleich mit der rechten den Lichtschalter. Nur Sekunden später lies diese rechte Hand auch das nervige Piepen des Weckers verstummen.  
  
Akane rieb sich nochmal die Augen und schauten dann auf den Wecker, der gerade auf 4.01 umgesprungen war. Akane musste sich anstrengen um sich zu erinnern wann sie zuletzt so früh wach geworden war. Draußen war es noch stockdunkel, diese untrübliche Stille der Nacht nur durch die Straßenbeleuchtung unterbrochen. Akane wand ihren Blick vom Fenster ab und begann müden Schrittes das Bad aufzusuchen.  
  
Später tappte sie müde aber angezogen und mit relativ guter Laune die Treppe herunter. Ihr körper und ihr Geist wollten eigentlich wieder zurück ins Bett, aber ihr Dickkopf war stärker.  
  
Akane genoss diese Stille die jetzt hier herrschte. Sonst war es nur dann ruhig, wenn sie alleine oder es spät Nachts war. Sie überlegte sich ob sie nicht das Frühstück machen sollte, das würde sicher alle freuen. Naja, zumindestens der Arzt würde sich freuen.  
  
Akane peilte ihr eigentliches Ziel an: das Dojo. Ranma würde sicher schon trainieren.  
  
Akanes Gesichtausdruck wurde etwas deprimirter als sie sah das im Dojo kein Licht brannte.  
  
"Er schläft noch!!!" dachte sie wütend. Sie wusste zwar nicht genau warum sie jetzt auf Ranma wütend war, aber in ihrem Kopf formte sich das Bild das er schuld daran sei das sie so früh wach war, und er noch seelenruhig schläft obwohl so viel auf dme Spiel steht. Ranma hatte gestern zwar nicht gesagt wann er "früh" aufstehen wollte, und er wußte auch nicht das Akane auch früh aufstehen wollte. Aber Akane war wütend. Naja eigentlich war sie wütend auf sich selbst das sie so früh aufgestanden war. Was hatte sie sich bloss dabei gedacht, Ranma interesierte sich ja eh nicht für sie, dabei war sie extra für ihn aufgestanden und er schlief.  
  
"Ranma du Idiot!" schrie Akane einen ungeschickten Wassereimerschwenk später in das Zimmer, indem nun ein Panda, der eigentlich nicht das Ziel war; und ein rothaariges Mädchen müde dreinschauten.  
  
Genma war sehr ungehalten darüber das er geweckt wurde. Und in seinem blinden Zorn flog Ranma in hohen Bogen in den Gartenteich.   
  
Akane, die Ranma eigentlich zusammenschreien wollte, sah sich nun gezwungen ihm in den Garten zu folgen - natürlich nicht auf dem Weg den das Mädchen-sonst-Junge genommen hatte. Genma hingegen setzte sein Schlaf fort, auch das restliche Haus machte keine Anstalten aufzuwachen.  
  
"Wach auf!" Akane trat dem Mädchen, das zusammengekauert auf dem Rasen schlief, in die Rippen. Diese drehte sich aber nur gelangweilt zur Seite.  
  
"R-Ranma!!" Akanes Stimme zitterte vor Wut. Und einen weiteren Tritt später - diesmal aber mit mehr Schwung - wurde Ranma zum dritten Mal in 3 Minuten gewässert.  
  
"Spinst du?" Eine rothaarige Furie enstsprang den Teich. "Um diese gottlose Zeit einen solchen Terror zu schieben!"   
  
"Ranma..du wolltest trainieren.. bin extra aufgestanden..du schläfst.. alles deine Schuld." Akanes kochte vor Zorn und konnte keinen klaren Satz mehr formen.  
  
"Akane?" fragte Ranma-chan in ihrem unvergleichlichen, süßen, verständnisvollen Tonfall, der Akane ein weiteres Mal dazu brachte eine ihrer Lieblingsmoves auszuprobieren.   
  
Ein normaler Mensch hätte nun einen Schädelbasisbruch. Aber Ranma war weit davon entfernt ein normaler Mensch zu sein.  
  
Nachdem Akane ihren Hammer wieder verschwinden lies erwachte die Aquatranssexuelle auch schon wieder. Sie war sogar mehr als wach.   
  
Da Akanes Gesichtsausdruck immer noch nicht dem eines normalen Mädchens glich verzichtet Ranma auf einen entsprechenden Kommentar. Aber in ihrem Kopf spukten Worte wie Machoweib, Irre, Trampel, Wahnsinnige herum.  
  
Akane keuchte noch etwas. "Da ich ja nun schonmal wach bin, kann ich auch trainieren," sagte Ranma so freundlich wie möglich.  
  
Akanes einzige und mit äußereter Höfflichkeit vorgetragene Reaktion: "GRRRRRR".  
  
Ranma verstand Akane öfters nicht. Sie hatte gar nichts gemacht, und trotzdem war sie wieder Schuld. Sie hielt sich doch immer zurück, aber Akane interpretierte immer ziemlich viele Sachen in ziemlich viele Abläufe.   
  
"Dabei müsste ich Frauen doch am besten verstehen," murmelte Ranma-chan leise und machte sich auf den Weg zum Dojo. Praktischerweise hatte sie ja noch das Einstiegsloch von gestern, das genau in Richtung Teich zeigte. "Akane kommst du?" Ranma wollte eigentlich lieber ungestört sein, aber sie folgerte das Akane ja wegen ihr wach war, und sie wollte sie nicht noch wütender machen - das war bei Akane nicht empfehlenswert.  
  
Das angesprochene Mädchen antworte nicht, stampfte aber trotzdem in das Dojo - sie nahm den eigentlichen Eingang - und betätigte auch zugleich den Lichtschalter. Langsam kam in ihr auch wieder der Grund ihres freiwilligen Früh-aufstehens in den Sinn, und zwar das sie Ranma eigentlich helfen wollte. Aber es herrschte noch das Wort Idiot in ihrem Kopf vor,dennoch nahm sie im Dojo Platz und beobachtete Ranma.  
  
Ihr Wutausbruch hatte nun auch einen positiven Aspekt. Da Ranma ihren immer gleichen Bewegungsrhytmus wieder aufnahm, half das Adrenalin sie wach zu halten.  
  
Während der nächsten Stunde trainierte Ranma mit ausdruckslosen Gesicht weiter. Akane beruhigte sich langsam und feuerte Ranma sogar sporadisch an. Schließlich beschloß Ranma eine Pause zu machen, es war einfach noch zu früh. Bevor Akane realisieren konnte das Ranma-chan ihre Übung abgebrochen hatte, saß sie auch schon neben ihr und schaute der leicht überaschten Akane ins Gesicht. Zwar hatte sie die Stunde äußerlich zum Training benutzt, aber innerlich dachte sie an ihre Verlobte, sie konnte zwar keine eigene Schuld festellen, fühlte sich doch schuldig.  
  
"Akane, danke das du mir hilfst," sprach Ranma sanft. "Würdest du bitte Wasser aufheizen, damit ich in meiner richtigen Form trainieren kann?"   
  
Akane nickte freudig, stand auf, streckte sich und war dankbar etwas gegen die aufkommende Müdigkeit tun zu können.  
  
"Hm, sie ist schon länger weg, es kann doch nicht so lange dauern Wasser zu kochen?" dachte Ranma als sie in der Zwischnezeit weitertrainierte. "Sie wird doch nicht etwa kochen wollen?!?" schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
  
Ranmas Sorge wuchs und wuchs, und wurde dann wieder zu Fröhlichkeit als sie Akane mit einem Kessel zurückkommen sah. Ranma war noch einmal einem langsamen, qualvollen Tot entkommen.  
  
"Mann, bin ich froh dich so zu sehen," platzte es freudig aus ihr heraus. Sie war so froh weil Akane nichts außer einem dampfenden Kessel dabei hatte. Akane freute sich trotzdem das Ranma so nett war.  
  
Eine Verwandlung später trainierte Ranma-kun weiter. Nun wieder so bessesen wie gestern.  
  
"Frühstück ist fertig," strahlte Kasumi freudig in das Dojo. Ein durchschwitzter Kampfsportler und eine leicht gelangweilte Verlobte schauten sie ungläubig an. Nachdem sich die beiden wieder gefangen hatten nahmen auch sie am Frühstück teil.  
  
Diesmal platzierte sich Ranma strategisch günstig ans andere Tischende, um so weit wie möglich entfernt von seinem Opa zu sitzen.   
  
"Ranma, was weiß du denn alles von deinem Großvater?" fragte ihn die neben ihm sitzende Akane leise.   
  
"Hm?"   
  
Sie ließ sich von Ranmas ungenügender Antwort nicht abwimmeln. "Du weißt schon, wir wissen nicht mal seinen Namen oder so, etwas in der Richtung."   
  
"Stimmt," nickte Ranma ihr knapp zu. "Du Opa, mal eine Frage."   
  
"Ja Ranma?" entgegenete ihm sein Großvater.   
  
"Ich weiß es hört sich lächerlich an, aber wie heißt du mit Vornamen?" fragte Ranma mit einem nachdenklichen Gesicht. Der gesammte Frühstückstisch, außer Genma, nickte ihm zu.  
  
"Toshi," antwortete dieser knapp, und aß weiter.   
  
"Warum hast du das mir eigentlich nie gesagt Paps ?" fragte Ranma neugierig.   
"Es kam eben nie zur Sprache, das ist so ähnlich wie mit deiner Mutter gewesen, Ranma," antwortete Genma in seiner unvergleichlichen Art.   
  
"Sehr überzeugend," warf Nabiki sarkastisch ein.  
  
"Ach ja, Opa Toshi, ich glaube ich hab die Grundlagen jetzt einigermaßen verstanden. Wir können nun etwas spezieller vorgehen," erwähnte Ranma mehr als beiläufig.   
  
"Wenn du meinst. Ich werde nach dem Frühstück deinen Stand überprüfen, und falls du soweit bist werde ich die einige andere Techniken zeigen," erwiederte Toshi in einem stolzen Ton.  
  
Akane sah Ranma verwundert an, sie hatte eigentlich keine Verbesserung feststellen könne als sie Ranma beobachtete.   
  
"Ist etwas Akane?" fragte Ranma.   
  
Akane erschrak leicht. "Och, nichts," sagte sie und setzte ihr Mahl fort.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück.   
  
"Nicht übel Ranma. Dafür das du nur einen Tag traniert hast," rief Toshi stolz aus als er Ranma sah, wie er die Bewegunsabläufe vorführte.   
  
"Gut, dann zeigst du mir jetzt neue Techniken?" fragte Ranma ungeduldig.   
  
"Nunja, eine kan nich dir schon mal zeigen, ob du sie allerdings beherrschen wirst ist eine andere Frage," meinte Toshi überheblich.  
  
"Das werden wir sehen!" forderte Ranma.   
  
"Nun dann greife mich an, ich werde die Technik direkt an dir vorführen. Ich hoffe es reicht wenn ich sie dir einmal vormache?" fragte Toshi eindringlich.   
  
"Natürlich!" nickte Ranma abfällig.  
  
Ranma setzte zu eine Sprungattacke an. Sein rechter Fuß katapultierte in Richtung seines Großvaters. Obwohl er in wahnwitziger Geschwindigkeit auf den älteren Mann zuflog drehte sich dieser einfach zur Seite weg. Ranma landete einen guten Meter hinter seinem Großvater.   
  
Er stieß sich vom Boden ab, raste mit Schwung wieder auf seinen Großvater zu und riß seine Faust empor. "Treffer!" dachte Ranma sicher. In dem Moment als er eigentlich den Treffer landen sollte schlug er jedoch ins Nichts. Er spürte die Aura seines Großvaters noch, und zog in der gleichen Schlagbewegung seine Faust nach rechts - auch diesmal war er sich sicher zu treffen. Aber wieder ging der Schwung ins Leere. Ranma knurrte wütend. Er sah seinen Großvater nur kurz im Augenwinkel. Ranma realisierte das er ihn jetzt leicht hätte schlagen können, aber Toshi bewegte sich nur um Ranma herum.  
  
Ranma konzentreierte sich. Er konnte seinen Großvater hinter sich spüren. Aber diesmal wollte er sicher gehen. Er konzentrierte sich einen Moment länger.   
  
Dann riß Ranma die Augen auf, drehte sich um und schlug mit beiden Fäusten mehrmals zu. Bei jedem Schlag hätte er schwören könne das es ein Treffer war, aber jeder Fausthieb landete im Leeren. "Aber ich spüre ihn doch seine Aura ist genau an diesem Punkt," murrte Ranma innerlich. "Das ist es, seine Aura, er läßt mich nur glauben er sei dort."  
  
Ranma stand still da. "Ich habe es begriffen Opa," stieß Ranma Stolz hervor. "Eine geniale Technik."   
  
"Das ging aber shcnell," wunderte sich Toshi. "Eigentlich wollte ich dich noch eine Weile im Leeren herum schlagen und treten lassen. Aber wenn du es verstanen hast, umso besser."   
  
"Eines noch, diese Technik. Hat sie einen Namen?" fragte Ranma noch bevor sein Großvater das Dojo verlassen hatte.   
  
"Die Phantomfaust!" rief Toshi über die Schulter zurück, und ging zu Soun um eine Partie Shogi zu spielen.  
  
Akanes Mund war akut vom austrocknen bedroht. Bis Ranma sich vor sie stellte und mit einer unfreundlcihen Handbewegung dafür sorgte das ihr Unterkiefer wieder zu ihrem Oberkiefer aufschloss.  
  
Akane staunte zu sehr als das sie wütend werden konnte. Sie hatte zwar nicht alles gesehen - dafür lief es zu schnell ab - aber es war grandios. Ranmas Bewegungen waren blitzschenll, seine Schläge hart und präzise, trotzdem traf er nie. "Ranma!" stieß sie unvermitelt hervor. "Das war unglaublich, wie ging das?"   
  
"Ja Akane, die Phantomfaust ist wirklich eine erstaunlich Technik. Soll ich es dir erklären?" fragte Ranma schon in weiser Vorraussicht. Akane nickte nur, wieder mir offenen Munde.  
  
"Du weißt Akane," begann Ranma, "jeder Kämpfer strahlt eine Aura aus die aus Ki besteht. Und während eines Kampfes verwirbelt das Ki mit der Umgebung, und im Zentrum desses befindet sich der Gegner."  
  
"Ja!!??" antwortete Akane fragend-antwortent.  
  
"Ja. Und bei dieser Tevhnik geht es darum sein Ki so zu kontrollieren das die Verwirblungen nicht irgendwie zufällig verlaufen, sondern so eingesetzt werden das der Gegner denkt man sei es selbst. So hat der Gegner nicht nur einen Zielpunkt sondern mehrere, und bei so vielen ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch das er einen falschen erfasst und ins Leere schlägt," erklärte Ranma so sicher als ob er diese Technik erfunden hätte.  
  
"WOW!" staunte Akane nur als sie Ranmas Erklärungen lauschte. "Aber dein Großvater kennt diese Technik schon viel länger als du. Meinst du das du es Schaffst?"  
  
"Ich habe da schon einen Plan wie ich diese Technik aushebeln kann," grinste Ranma selbstsicher. Er wartet gar nicht erst auf Akanes Frage und redete Weiter: "Ich werde die Amaguriken einsetzten. Ja, ich weiß, es ist verboten während unseres Kampfes nicht-saotome Techniken einzusetzen, aber für jemanden der diese Technik nich kennt wirkt es eigentlich nur so als ob man sehr schnell zuschlägt. Genial oder? Damit werde ich ihn überraschen und einfach alle Zielpunkte die ich spüre in Sekundenbruchteilen abschlagen, hehe," grinste Ranma fröhlich vor sich hin.  
  
"Aha, wieder diese Typische Saotome-Ehre. Solang es keiner mitbekommt ist es legal," fügte Akane nun deutlich sarkarstisch an.  
  
"Jaja, schon gut, mecker du nur. Aber Sieg ist Sieg," gab Ranma nur als Reaktion.  
  
Plötzlich stand er auf, fasste sich an´s Kinn und begann zu überlegen, wahrlich nicht seine größte Stärke. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde immmer angestrengter. Akane hatte ihn nun auch schon zweimal angesprochen.  
  
Bevor Akane ein drittes Mal fragen konnte schoss Ranma hervor: "Du Akane, würdest du mich angreifen damit ich die Phantomfaust üben kann?"   
  
Akane nickte leicht verwundert. "Aber was hast du dann gerade so lange überlegt?"  
  
"Ich wollte eigentlich erst Ryoga, Mousse, Kuno, Ucchan oder Shampoo fragen. Aber nach einhelliger Überlegung bin ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, daß das lieber nicht solche weiten kreise ziehen sollte. Dann ist mir ja eingefallen das ich ja ein Mädchen mit roher Schlagkraft vor meiner Nase habe," erzählte Ranma trocken.  
  
Die "rohe Schlagkraft" traff Ranmas Riechorgan schnell und gerade. "Los Ranma, wir sollten anfangen. Du beherscht diese Ausweichtechnik wohl noch nicht," konterte Akane zynisch.  
  
Mit einem unverständlichen Murmeln begab sich Ranma in Kampfposition und Akane begann diverse Attacken auf ihn zu starten.  
  
Derweil...  
  
Souns Gesichtsausdruck war sehr traurig, Tränen flossen über sein Gesicht. Man könnte meinen er hätte sich schon an die Niederlagen gewöhnt, aber bei jedem neuen verlorenen Match gegen Toshi begann er zu weinen.   
  
"Wollt ihr nicht mal gegen euren Sohn spielen? Ehrwürdiger Toshi?" flehte Soun.   
  
"Nein, dieser Tagenichts betrügt bei diesem Spiel nur, da kann man schon gar nicht mehr vom Spielen reden. Unerträglich ist das, ich würde gerne wissen woher er das hat," grummelte Toshi. Soun blickte dabei schief zu Genma, der sofort abwiegelte.  
  
Zum Glück macht die kosmische Gerechtigkeit manchmal Pause, sonst hätte Toshi sicher büßen müssen für seine Aussage.  
  
"Meiner Analyse zu Folge nimmt bei den Saotomes proportional zum Alter auch der Grad der Verlogenheit zu," erklärte Nabiki Kasumi, die beide im Wohnzimmer saßen und das "Shogi-Abschlachten" ihres Vaters miterlebten.   
  
"Da könntest du recht haben Nabiki," stimmte Kasumi zu, die sich über das Verhalten von Genmas Vater nicht wunderte.   
  
Das Leben mit Soun, Genma, Ranma und Happosai unter einem Dach härtet nunmal in diese Richtung hin ab.  
  
Einige Partien Shogi und einige Schreie aus dem Dojo später...  
  
"Hallo, ich bin´s." Die gesammte Verandabesatzung drehte den Kopf zu der Stimme. "Ich hab´ geklopft aber es hat niemand geöffnet. Da bin ich einfach so reingekommen," erklärte Ukyo.  
  
Noch bevor irgend jemand etwas anderes sagen konnte war Kasumi schon zur Stelle. "Oh das tut mir leid, ich habe das wohl überhört weil ich in Vaters Spiel vertieft war." Der Rest nahm das Türklopfen schon gar nicht mehr war wenn man ein KTöS(KasumiTüröffnerSystem) im Haus hat. (Oder wenn die meisten Besucher eh die Abkürzug direkt durch die Hauswand nahmen.)  
  
"Wer sind Sie denn?" fragte Ucchan unverblümmt Opa Saotome.  
  
Toshi räusperte sich kurz. "Sehr unhöflich. Aber ich bin Toshi Saotome, Genmas Vater. Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"  
  
"Oh das ist aber nett. Ich bin Ukyo, Ranmas hübsche Verlobte," strahlte Ukyo freudig und betonte dabei das Wort 'hübsche'. "Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen."  
  
Noch bevor das verhängnisvolle V-Wort zu Ende ausgesprochen war, lag auf dem Boden ein Panda mit einem Reifen in den Pfoten und einem nur alzubekannten Schild.  
  
Wie als ob es selbstverständlich wäre starrte Toshi böse in Richtung Genma. Der mit seiner Vermutung ja auch goldrichtig lag. Und dies auch durch Genmas Reaktion bestätigt wußte.  
  
"Genma!" hallte ein Schrei durch das Haus. "Erkläre das. Noch eine Verlobte. Das kannst nur du verbrochen haben. Was hast du dazu zu sagen, das du solche Unehre über den Saotome-Clan bringst?"   
  
Ukyo schaute etwas verwundert, den Rest schien das nicht sonderlich zu stören.   
  
"Ich kann alles erklären," prangerte auf einem eiligste bekritzelten Schild.   
  
"Ich bin gespannt," antwortet Genmas Vater mit dunkler Stimme.  
  
Einen Moment später saß wieder ein Idiot mit Gi und Brille Toshi gegenüber. "Es ist so," begann Genma mit angsterfüllter Stimme zu erklären. "Sie waren noch Kinder, es ging um einen Okonomiyakikarren den ich als Gegenleistung bekam."   
  
Toshis Augen strahlten fröhlich auf. " Ein Okonomiyakikarren!" stieß er fröhlich aus.  
  
Alle, auch Genma, bemerkten den positiven Gesichtsausdruck. Alle, außer Genma welcher sichtlich erleichtert war, schauten Toschi ziemlich irritiert an. Toshi bemerkte das seine Reaktion nicht gerade allgemeine Zustimmung bekam. "Genma!" begann er nicht sonderlich aggressiv, aber dafür ziemlich laut zu erklären. "Solche Unehre über deine Familie zu bringen, wie konntest du nur zwei Verlobte..." Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, aber alle im Raum wußten das er seinen Tadel nicht sehr ernst meinte.  
  
Innerlich war Toshi "etwas" "stolz" auf Genma.  
  
"Zwei Verlobte?" fragte Ukyo spitz. "Ihr wollt doch Shampoo nicht vergessen," fügte sie zuckersüß hinzu und grinste dabei diabolisch.  
  
Toshis Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich wieder. Sehr unvorteilhaft für Genma. Doch bevor dieser auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte fügte Ukyo noch hinzu: "Und bei Shampoo gab es keine Gegenleistung sondern nur Ärger. Übrigens, wo ist denn mein Verlobter?" fragte sie lächelnd und betonte das Wort 'Verlobter' besonders deutlich.   
  
Einen kostenlosen(!) Handzeig von Nabiki später verschwand Ukyo lächelnd in Richtung Dojo.  
  
Genma, der sich vor seinem Vater auf dem Boden wand, musste sich die wüsten Beschimpfungen von Toshi antun. "Genma, was tust du nur mit meinem Erbe? Das ist unvorstellbar, drei Verlobte." wütete Toshi. Die Tendos hatten hinter der Couch Deckung genommen, und Kasumi suchte schon Mal die Nummer eines Handwerkers aus dem Telefonbuch.  
  
Toshi war sehr erboßt und polterte die verschiedensten Flüche in Richtung Genma. "Und dann noch dieser Name: Shampoo. Ich bin viel zu wütend um darüber nachzudenken. Du würdest den Namen Saotome wohl bestimmt für eine Schale Reis verkaufen, Genma!"   
  
"Wenn man noch einen Fisch und zwei Satzgurken dazulegt, bestimmt," zischte Nabiki leise im Hintergrund. Aber weder Kasumi, die im Telefonbuch blätterte, noch Soun, der wie immer das tat was er in solchen Situationen zu tun pflegte, hörten ihr zu. Aber Nabiki störte das nicht, solange sie es gesagt hatte konnte sie es auf ihre Flagge schreiben.  
  
"Genma!" Toshis Stimme war nicht mehr so böse seit seinem ersten Zusammentreffen mit seinem Sohn. "Drei Verlobte, willst du aus dem Saotome Clan einen Harem machen ?" Er zog seine Augenbrauen nach unten, legte seine linke Hand an sein Kinn und kratze sich mit dem Zeigefinger. "Ein Harem..." murmelte er leise und nachdenklich. "Ach was! "schrie Toshi und wischte mit einer ärgerlichen Handbewegung seine eigenen unehrenhafte Vorstellungen hinfort bevor sie überhaupt entstehen konnten.   
  
Und das Geschrei ging weiter.  
  
Zeitgleich...  
  
Ukyo schob die Türe beiseite und sah wie Akane schwitzend Schläge in Richtung Ranma schleuderte, und bei jedem ihrer Schläge laut aufschrie. Sie legte sich wirklich ins Zeug.  
  
Ukyo sah aber auch einen gelangweilt wirkenden Ranma, der nicht schwitzte und eher widerwillig Akane auswich.  
  
Er hätte die Phantomfaust nicht einsetzen müssen um Akanes langsamen Schlägen auzuweichen. Aber obwohl sie erst kurz trainierten reichte Ranmas Können der Phantomfaust aus. Er konnte jedem Angriff von Akane mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit ausweichen. Es war eigentlich kein Training für Ranma sondern eher eine Demontage von Akanes Kampfkönnen.  
  
"Aber diesmal!" schrie Akane wild und führte ihre Faust nach unten. Aber anstatt Ranma zu treffen steckte ihre rechte Hand bis zum Ellenbogen im Fussboden. Sie zog ihre Hand zurück, das Holz splitterte und Akane stand wutschnaubend im Dojo.  
  
"Ich glaub wir machen besser eine Pause," sagte Ranma spöttisch zu seiner Verlobten. Akane war zu sehr aus der Puste und lies sich einfach auf ihre vier Buchstaben fallen.  
  
"Oh hallo Ucchan," empfing Ranma die Beobachterin, auch Akane merkte nun das seit kurzem nicht mehr alleine im Dojo waren.  
  
"Ihr trainiert ja ziemlich hart," merkte Ukyo zur Begrüßung an.   
  
"Hart?" fragte Ranma abfällig und schielte zur immer noch auf dem Boden knieenden Akane. "Wenn ich gegen sie kämpfen muss werde ich mich nie verbessern," sagte er schon fast resignierend.   
  
Akane war zu erschöpft um angemessen zu reagieren. Sie stand auf und stellte sich neben ihn. "Wenn ich so eine große Last bin kannst du ja Ukyo fragen ob sie mit dir trainieren will," bemerkte sie spitz.  
  
Bevor Ranma und Akane in ein Gezeter verfallen konnten ging Ukyo dazwischen. "Wenn Akane nicht gut genug ist, dann solltest du dich schlechter machen, Ranma."   
  
"Keine üble Idee Ukyo, ich habe da auch schon was im Kopf..." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Ranma flux aus dem Dojo.  
  
Nur eine Minute später kam er schon wieder durch die Türe. Aber diesmal mit Bleigewichten an Armen und Beinen und einem Bleiband um die Brust herum. Er tat sich sichtlich schwer.   
  
Akane und Ukyo sahen ihn erstaunt an. "Ranma ich finde du übertreibst." sagte Ukyo leicht ironisch.   
  
Ach was, jetzt bin ich mit Akane auf einem Level," erwiderte Ranam arrogant. "Los Akane versuch mich zu treffen."   
  
Akane lies sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen und schlug auf Kopfhöhe in Richtung Ranma. Dieser sprang mit aller Kraft nach oben.  
  
Akane verfehlte in der Tat Ranmas Kopf, landete aber einen schweren Treffer auf seiner Brust. Der Junge sank keuchend zu Boden.   
  
Akane grinste runter zu Ranma der sein Bleiband wieder abstriff. "Ich habe heute nur meinen sozialen Tag," erwiederte der mit Unschuldsminne.  
  
Und so konnte Ranma nun endlich wirklich tranieren, da er sich nicht mehr auf seine Schnelligkeit verlassen konnte.  
  
Im Laufe des Tages klinkte sich auch Ukyo in das Training ein. Aber auch wo sie nun zu zweit waren konnten sie Ranma nie treffen. Ranma hatte die Technik sehr schnell verstanden, die Mädchen konnten das leider nicht, und so sahen sie es schon als Erfolg das Ranma anfing zu schwitzen.  
  
Und so neigt sich auch der 2. Tag dem Ende zu und Ranma bleibt nur noch ein Tag bis zum Kampf.  
  
Ende  
  
wird fortgesetzt. *droh*  
  
Mein Dank geht an dieser stelle an Mark Soul und Mangaxx die diese ff für mich korrigiert haben. 


End file.
